


Nothing is More Valuable

by Xyeliss



Category: Sly Cooper (Video Games)
Genre: Father and daughter, Riley’s my baby girl and I hope you all will like her, Sly’s a good papa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyeliss/pseuds/Xyeliss
Summary: Treasure isn’t the most valuable thing, even the master thief Sly Cooper knows that.
Relationships: Sly Cooper and Riley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Nothing is More Valuable

Moonlight blanketed the streets of Paris, bright starts twinkling above this gentle night. Well, possibly gentle. A lone silhouette, with unknown intentions, approached the window of an apartment, reaching over and opening it slowly. 

Once this was finished, they climbed inside, the lights flicking on and their ears shooting upwards in surprise.

A small raccoon child with brown fur had turned on the lights, and she stared at him for what felt like forever. 

She squealed in happiness as she ran and hugged his waist, “Dad! You’re back!”

Sly Cooper chuckled and picked her up, hugging her gently. “Aw, my little Riley. I missed you.” 

Riley giggled and hugged him back, “I missed you too, dad. That felt like the longest heist you’ve ever been on.”

Sly put her down, “I know, right? But, oh the bright side, I stole something good!”

Riley grinned, “Really? What you find?”

He reached behind him and pulled the object out of his back pack, it was a golden chalice, decorated with small gems.

“Wow! That’s a beauty!” Riley commented. “That’ll make quite the price on Thief Net!” 

Sly nodded, “Yep. Now, why don’t you go get ready for bed? I’ll tuck you in.”

Riley smiled, “Okay, dad.” 

With that, she ran off, and Sly couldn’t help but love how adorable she was. Riley was the perfect little girl, at least in his eyes. He never regretted adopting her, everything about her was amazing, even her quirks. 

She soon returned, wearing her pajamas and looking ready for bed. Sly picked her up and took her to the bed, gently putting the blanket over her and kissing her head.

“Goodnight, ma petite fille. I love you.”

Riley yawned, “Love you too, dad...”

Sly smiled softly, “I’ll be back in a few hours.”

He took the chalice and exited the room, turning off the lights. He watched her get comfortable and close her eyes, wanting to be sure she wouldn’t have nightmares tonight. When she was quiet for a few moments, he sighed in relief and shut the door.

This chalice would never be as a valuable as his baby girl.

**Author's Note:**

> YAS! First fanfiction on here! Can’t wait to write more stories and share them here! Sly loves his daughter, more than anything. And I love them.


End file.
